1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a seat integrated vehicle safety apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a vehicle occupant restraint such as a seat belt retractor which is mounted on a vehicle seat for movement relative to the vehicle seat.
3. Description of the Prior Art
A seat belt system restrains movement of a vehicle occupant during sudden vehicle deceleration such as occurs in a vehicle collision. A typical seat belt system includes a length of shoulder belt webbing extensible across the torso of a vehicle occupant. The shoulder belt extends from a location above and behind the shoulder of the vehicle occupant, across the occupant's torso.
The vehicle seat may be occupied by vehicle occupants of different sizes. For optimum comfort, it is desirable to have the shoulder belt extend across a vehicle occupant's torso at a predetermined position on the torso, regardless of the size of the vehicle occupant. For different vehicle occupants, this predetermined position may be at different locations relative to the vehicle seat, depending on the size of the occupant. Accordingly, it is desirable to be able to move, relative to the vehicle seat, the location from which the shoulder belt extends across the torso of an occupant seated in the vehicle seat.